Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Wiki Events
As a community-oriented wiki, Ben 10 Fan Fiction has its fair share of wiki events celebrated by the community every so often. April Fools' Day April Fools' Day is an event that is celebrated once a day every year on April 1. It is accompanied by fake announcements by the Community Team, along with the wiki's wordmark and background being changed. Gallery 2011 AFD 2011 Wordmark.png|April Fools' Day 2011 wordmark 2013 AFD 2013 Wordmark.png|April Fools' Day 2013 wordmark AFD 2013 Background.png|April Fools' Day 2013 background 2014 AFD 2014 Wordmark.png|April Fools' Day 2014 wordmark AFD 2014 Background.png|April Fools' Day 2014 background 2016 AFD 2016 Prototype Wordmark.png|April Fools' Day 2016 prototype wordmark AFD 2016 Wordmark.png|April Fools' Day 2016 wordmark AFD 2016 Background.png|April Fools' Day 2016 background 2017 AFD 2017 Wordmark.png|April Fools' Day 2017 wordmark AFD 2017 Background.png|April Fools' Day 2017 background 2018 AFD 2018 Wordmark.png|April Fools' Day 2018 wordmark AFD 2018 Background.png|April Fools' Day 2018 background 2019 AFD_2019_Wordmark.png|April Fools' Day 2019 wordmark AFD_2019_Background.png|April Fools' Day 2019 background AFD_2019_Header_Background.png|April Fools' Day 2019 header background AFD_2019_Discord_Icon.png|April Fools' Day 2019 Discord server icon Alien Fest Alien Fest is a bi-monthly event taking place seasonally in February, May, August, and November of every year. It is a one-week long festival designed to celebrate aliens from Ben 10 canon. The particular alien celebrated at each fest is voted on from a list of potential candidates, and the alien with the most votes is the winner. Methods of celebrating these festivals usually include, but are not limited to: *Aesthetic changes to the wiki itself. *New forms and redesigns of the chosen alien being created. *Episodes being written centered around the chosen alien. *Fan art of the chosen alien being drawn. *Users changing their avis in ways that relate to the chosen alien. *Memes and jokes being created about the chosen alien. *Various minor activities relating to the chosen alien. Chain of Gifts The Chain of Gifts was an event founded and run by CaT since 2016. The event had no set schedule beyond occurring around various holidays and happening about twice a year. The Chain of Gifts consisted of users giving a randomly assigned user a gift, who in turn would give their own randomly assigned user a gift, and so on and so forth until the chain looped back around to the first person who gave a gift receiving a gift of their own. The Chain of Gifts was phased out in 2018 after lackluster participation during Chain of Gifts 6(66): Halloween Treats. Ester Sunday Ester Sunday, introduced in 2014, was a parody of Easter Sunday, a Christian holiday. It was focused around celebrating the Ben 10 character Ester. In 2014 and 2015, on Easter/Ester Sunday, the wiki theme was updated to match Kraaho colors, and episodes and art dedicated to Ester were made. Ester Sunday was phased out in 2016 due to our users having different religious beliefs. Gallery Ester Sunday 2015 Wordmark.png|Ester Sunday 2015 wordmark Ester Sunday 2015 Background.png|Ester Sunday 2015 background Ester Egg For Ulti .jpg|Ester Egg by Pop Fanon Con Fanon Con is an event on the wiki that is held four times annually, during Spring, Summer, Fall, and Winter. The purpose of Fanon Con is to allow users to reveal information and perhaps spoilers about their series in a controlled setting, with a high possibility of other users viewing them due it being advertised, both for signups and when the actual con begins, in highlighted forum threads. Several contests are also held to promote positive competition among users and to allow users to showcase their talents in writing and art. Halloween Halloween is celebrated every October, with the wiki's theme changed to fit the season. The Spooktober Horror Contest is also held during this period of time. Spooktober Horror Contest The Spooktober Horror Contest is an annual Halloween contest created and run by CaT. The contest involves users creating horror-themed works of a different type each year and submitting them to be judged by CaT. The submissions period lasts most of October, with the winners being announced on Halloween itself. As of Spooktober Horror Contest 2: Alienation, the winner of these contests receives a medal on their userpage and a prize of a horror-themed Steam game. Gallery 2012 Halloween 2012 Wordmark.png|Halloween 2012 wordmark by RG Halloween_2012_Background.png|Halloween 2012 background 2013 Halloween_Wordmark.png|Halloween 2013 wordmark by Nick Halloween_Background.png|Halloween 2013 background by Nick BTFF Halloween 2013.PNG|The wiki's home page with the Halloween 2013 background BTFF_Halloween_2013_Picture_2.PNG BTFF Halloween 2013 Picture 3.PNG BTFF Halloween 2013 Picture 4.PNG BTFF Halloween 2013 Picture 5.PNG|Recent Activity with the Halloween 2013 background Halloween Chat.PNG|Planet Chaturn with the Halloween 2013 background 2014 Halloween 2014 Wordmark.png|Halloween 2014 wordmark Halloween 2014 Background.png|Halloween 2014 background 2015 Halloween 2015 Prototype Wordmark.png|Halloween 2015 prototype wordmark Halloween 2015 Wordmark.png|Halloween 2015 wordmark Halloween 2015 Prototype Background.png|Halloween 2015 prototype background Halloween 2015 Background.png|Halloween 2015 background 2016 Wiki-wordmarkHalloween.png|Halloween 2016, 2017 and 2018 wordmark by CaT Wikihalloween2016bg.jpg|Halloween 2016 background 2017 FFCAC2017EntryBG.png|Halloween 2017 and 2018 background Halloween_2017_Header_Background.png|Halloween 2017 header background 2018 Halloween 2018 Header Background.png|Halloween 2018 header background Wiki Anniversary On November 21 every year, a thread is made by an administrator to announce the wiki's anniversary. Users usually take the opportunity to reminisce on old memories that they have had on the wiki. The wiki's logo and background are also changed, usually as a throwback to the old days. Gallery 2012 Anniversary 2012 Wordmark.png|Wiki anniversary 2012 wordmark 2013 Anniversary 2013 Wordmark.png|Wiki anniversary 2013 wordmark Anniversary 2013 Prototype Background.png|Wiki anniversary 2013 prototype background Anniversary 2013 Background.png|Wiki anniversary 2013 background Le Intro BTFF Happy Birthday BTFF 2014 Anniversary 2014 Wordmark.png|Wiki anniversary 2014 wordmark Heresss.png|Wiki family picture Le' BTFF Intro 2-0 2015 Anniversary 2015 Wordmark.png|Wiki anniversary 2015 wordmark Anniversary 2015 Background.png|Wiki anniversary 2015 background 2016 Anniversary 2016 Wordmark.png|Wiki anniversary 2016 wordmark Anniversary 2016 Prototype Background.png|Wiki anniversary 2016 prototype background Anniversary 2016 Background.png|Wiki anniversary 2016 background Winter Winter is celebrated towards the end of every year, along with holidays taking place during the season such as Kwanzaa and Christmas. The wiki's theme is also changed to fit the season. Gallery 2011 Winter 2011 Prototype Wordmark.png|Winter 2011 prototype wordmark Winter 2011 Wordmark.png|Winter 2011 wordmark 2012 Winter 2012 Wordmark.png|Winter 2012 wordmark Winter 2012 Background.png|Winter 2012 background 2013 Winter 2013 Wordmark.png|Winter 2013 wordmark Winter 2013 Background.png|Winter 2013 background 2014 Winter 2014 Wordmark.png|Winter 2014 wordmark Winter 2015 Background.png|Winter 2014 and 2015 background 2015 Winter 2015 Wordmark.png|Winter 2015 wordmark 2016 Winter 2017 Wordmark.png|Winter 2016 and 2017 wordmark Winter 2016 Background.png|Winter 2016 background 2017 Winter 2017 Background.png|Winter 2017 background Winter_2017_Header_Background.png|Winter 2017 and 2018 header background 2018 Winter_2018_Wordmark.png|Winter 2018 wordmark Winter_2018_Background.jpg|Winter 2018 background 2019 Winter_2019_Background.png|Winter 2019 background